Creepy Creeper
by caleab.covert
Summary: At the request of one of my readers, I will not mention their name but I hope you like it, you know who you are. The Creeper was sensed someone like him, although the guy doesn't know it. Will the love of the past change the monster of the present or will it change into a double nightmare?


Creepy Creeper

You might the Creeper just feds to survive and that is all, but you are wrong. The Creeper is a perfectly adaptable ancient creature that was once worshipped by mortals and to be chosen by him was to bring great honor. Now after all these years later now hunts by spreading fear, now he enjoys the hunt, he enjoys what the gods created him to be. The ultimate predator and now for twenty three days, on every twenty third spring he hunts. But now he isn't just looking for the perfect part in someone, he is looking for something to sate his eternal lust. Someone that was once eternal just like the Creeper but lost when the mortals tried to kill the Creeper, now all these years later he has sensed someone that is like him.

Tony didn't know where he was heading, but on a back road in Florida, he was heading south. On April 18, in the mid afternoon, he was driving towards something new, after nineteen years of lonely solitude, Tony decided to pack up and go. His long brown hair fluttering behind him and his honey tinted skin, becoming slightly darker due to the sun, and his lean form growing hungry, so he decided to pull over at a gas station and ask directions. The woman there told him that if he continued on the road he'd come to a small, but decent spot that he could eat for cheap. Tony thanked the woman and filled up his, older but still gas saving car. A sudden dark patch flew over head, even though the sky was clear for miles around. Tony looked up and saw nothing but harsh sunlight. Shrugging it off as a fluke, he paid for his gas and went on his way. Finally after a few miles, a local dinner that the woman at the gas station suggested came into view. The place was local and busy, but not packed. So Tony pulled in and headed in. The place was very local, which meant that it was decorated in all the Florida tourism crap that Tony hated. He sat down at an empty booth and looked at the menu, a woman came over and smiled politely, "Well, hi there." She said with a thick southern drawl, "What can I get for you today?" Tony smiled back, and looked at the menu. "What can I get for cheap but filling?" She tapped her pencil on her mouth in thought. "You could have a hamburger, or a small steak. Oh! You can try the cooks, mystery meat platter. He throws a bunch of stuff on a plate and if you guess it all right then you can take home anything off your menu for free."

Tony had to admit that free food to go was pretty tempting and he guessed that if he could do it then he had a free whenever he eat it would be. "Sure, why not. Serve me the mystery meat platter." The woman nodded and left. The woman came back with a pitcher of beer. "Oh I can't drink. I'm driving." She looked at him, "Trust me, no one has stomached the taste of it. Besides it's on the house." She left and ten minutes later came back with the platter. Tony ate one by one and guessed at each one after he was finished. Tony didn't understand why she complained about it, it tasted fine. Granted he had better but it wasn't bad. Tony managed to guess each one right and ordered ten hamburgers and left after he paid for the mystery meat that was most spam and potted meat fried up and served on a platter. Tony got back in his car and started driving down the road, when he was approached by a really old, looked to be barely pieced together truck. It honked its horn a few times; Tony was annoyed to high hell. He hated being rushed. So he slowed down just to piss the person behind him off, even though he truck was twice as big as his car, he loved pissing people off. The truck rammed him once, and then Tony got nervous and sped up. The truck got side by side with him and then honked his horn a few more times. Tony knew this person was crazy and started to panic.

Just after Tony started to panic the truck just flat out stopped. Tony didn't' stop or slow down. He sped all the way to the next gas station. He pulled over and got out. "Excuse me; there was this big truck that was green and rusted pretty bad. It just rammed me and I was wondering if you knew who the driver is?" The man stopped in his tracks and his face was instantly afraid. "You have to leave now. I don't know what you did to piss that driver off, but whenever someone sees that truck, bad things come to the people that live here. So go on, out and don't come back!" The man said, grabbing a gun from the shelf. Tony ran out and stopped in his tracks as the truck slowly passed, the windows tinted too dark to see inside. After the truck passed him a little ways, he sped up and gone in a matter for minutes. A whiff of something delicious and somehow hot breezed into Tony's nose. He instantly got turned on and ran to his car to hide is growing hard on. Tony couldn't focus for a long moment until a gun shot pulled him out of his trance. "I said get on, now!" Tony floored it out of the gas station. "What the hell was his deal? Fucking red necks." Tony growled. After a mile or two down the road, did Tony see anyone on the road, but he did see the truck again. Only it wasn't trying to run him off the road, it was slow, at least three car lengths down the road. Tony was starting to think that it wasn't the same truck, until it passed him in a hurry, with the passenger window was down, but it was too high up for Tony to see inside. But that scent was back in a stronger force. Tony pulled over before he lost all thought. Heat coursed through him, sweat started dipping off his face, and his body was riding an intense ongoing orgasm, or at least that is how it felt.

Tony couldn't stop the desire, or the closeness of completion. Tony looked around and the road was clean, not a house in sight, so he unbuttoned his pants and pulled them down enough to release his throbbing hard, leaking cock. Tony wrapped his hand around the base while circling his thumb around the head. Moaning and panting at the slight touch, as turned on as he felt it felt like years had passed since he last touched himself. Setting a steady pace, Tony grabbed the stirring wheel, and held on as he came all over his stomach, and his hand. Grabbing an old shirt from the back seat and cleaned himself up. With the scent gone, and his hard on gently going soft, he buttoned up his pants and threw the shirt in the back seat again, and started to drive again. Suddenly so tired, Tony pulled in a small motel. He walked up to the desk and asked for a room for the night. "Twenty bucks." The man said, Tony threw a twenty at him and he threw the keys to Tony. "Out by 10." The man said, as Tony was walking away. Entering the room, Tony shut the door, locking it but opening the window to let out the stinky smell, and cool the room down some. Tony looked at the bed and collapsed. Tony could help it but to fall fast sleep. His dream was of an unnoticeable room, with a man to dark to see his face, but of a hard with muscle body.

A man that smelled like lust and delicious body odor, sweat, need and primal power. The man sniffed Tony, it sounds animalistic, which only made Tony's body hotter, then a hot tongue against Tony's jaw line. Tony gasped in pleasure, and then a bite, not hard enough to pierce the skin, but hard enough to tell Tony who was dominate. Tony just let the man do anything he wanted to him. He trusted the mysterious man wouldn't hurt him. Suddenly the man turned him over roughly and then pulled him back by his legs. Tony knew the man was about to enter him and he did, but there was no pain, only white hot pleasure. The man set a harsh pace and Tony couldn't keep up with the pace but the man held him up by an arm around the underside of his arms. Tony could only scream in pleasure, and only hope that it never ended. He woke with a start as the window slammed shut. Tony looked down and realized he was naked. The room was full of that delicious scent, and then he found his clothes were in a corner, like they had been thrown there. Tony's body felt so relaxed and he was so happy. He didn't know why but he was, until the manager started banging on the door demanding more money or for Tony to leave. Tony threw on his clothes and quickly brushed his hair. Noticing that his neck held bite marks no one could leave. Tony ignored this as something he did in his sleep. Tony opened the door and saw that down the road, pulled into a small clearing, was the trunk that rammed him. His heart quickened but when it didn't move he relaxed a little. Pulling out of the motel and starting on his way, Tony noticed that the truck was following him, this continued until the sun started to set.

Finally Tony had enough and pulled over and the truck stopped in the road. Tony got out and looked at the tinted windows. "Why are you following me?!" No one answered and the truck stalled and turned off. "Get out of the truck!" Tony demanded, and the truck door opened. Tony was slightly scared but didn't move. An older man got out but turned away from Tony. Tony walked closer to him but the man moved to behind the truck. Tony ran after him but when got behind the truck no one was there. Tony looked under the truck, no one there, and on top of the truck, no one there either. "Where in the hell?" Tony questioned. Tony heard a flap of wings and looked up and there in a tree was the man. "How the hell?" Tony questioned again. Tony shook his head and then walked back towards his car, stopping when the still open truck door, poured out the scent that called everything in him to. A whisper, like a butterfly wing, "Found you." Tony froze when the man appeared behind him. Scared he fell backwards, and got up to run away, only to find the man again. Tony looked back and then at the man again. Not seeing his face, because the man hid behind a large hat. "No, stop this Tony, you are not 5 anymore. He isn't real." Tony stepped away from the man, only to find the scent coming from everywhere. "Stop it! You are not real! You can't be!" Tony struggled to remember that over time the man faded from his dreams, which a creature of darkness was always after him, trying to get him for some unknown reason. "You can't have me!" Tony said running back to his car, crying. The man in his dreams couldn't be real, although from what he seen, this man that is following him seemed so much like him. The man ripped off the door to his car and Tony screamed. "You can't kill me!" The man stopped, and took off his hat and sat it on the seat next to him.

"No killing. You, me, together. Always." Tony stopped crying, and looked out the back window where the man was standing, his lower half visible, and his hands here green, and nails were like talons. But the way the man spoke was far to sweet for Tony to be afraid. Tony slowly crawled out of the car. Once out Tony stood there, shaking with fear that all this was a trap for him, but he reached for the man's hand. The hand closed over Tony's gently, "Me monster, you human now." Tony was still afraid, but firmed his grip. "Close eyes." Tony closed his eyes and the man turned around and took both of Tony's hands gently. "No scream." Tony nodded. The man gently kissed Tony's forehead and lingered close. "Open." Tony opened his eyes and covered his mouth to keep from screaming. After a few minutes, Tony lowered his hands shakily. "What you saying about me human now?" Tony asked shaking like a leaf. "You, me together, we once eternal. You die, you come back. Me, looking, so long." Tony had to admit one part of him believe the creature standing next to him, other part was amazing he spoke as good as English as he did. "What are you?" Tony asked, still scared beyond all measure. "Me, monster." He said, so defeated. Tony looked at him again, and took his hand. "That can't be true, if you were a monster you would have just taken me. That is what you are wanting, right?" Tony really looked at him, and the spikes around his face and how his jaws were pointed like claws, his teeth razor sharp and all pointed, and Tony felt his neck and the matched perfectly. "You bit me?" Tony asked, looking down. "Yes, mate, protect, safe, dominate." Tony realized his dream might not have been a dream. "Did you…mate with me last night?" The creature shook his head no. "Bite, taste, miss you." Tony knew he was telling the truth. "Why do you want me?" The creature looked away, "We together, long go, we mate, now me, last kind, you go, me no follow, me alone." The creature started to walk away. "Wait!" The creature stopped but didn't turn around. "What am I?" Tony asked standing in front of him. The creature said nothing, so Tony grabbed his face and forced him to look at him. "Tell me." The creature touched Tony's face with one finger.

"We were last, now me. We long before, long after, now me, alone. You go, me stay, alone." The creature tried to step beside Tony but Tony held out his hands to keep him there. "Me fly." Tony grabbed his hand. "Stay." Tony couldn't believe that he was trying to keep the creature here. "We no same, you die, me live." Tony held his hand tightly. "Then change me back." The creature looked at him. "Change? No, you stay you, me go, not come back." Tony jumped on the creatures back when he moved him out of the way. "No, tell me how to change back!" The creature spread his wings and knocked off Tony. "Me can't, only you. You drink blood, eat person, change happens." Tony looked at him. "Who's blood?" The creature looked at him with sad eyes. "Me blood." Tony watched him raise his arm. "What will I become?" The creature looked at him confused. "You become you. You become me mate. Always together." The creature held out his hand to help him up and Tony took it. "Give me your blood." Tony said. The creature shook his head no and walked away. Tony couldn't help it; he didn't want to be alone anymore, like the creature sounded. So he jumped on the creatures back and bite into his neck as hard as he could and drunk the black blood that poured out. The creature yelled and threw Tony off of him. Tony landed hard on the hard ground, hearing his leg snap, and he cried out in pain. The creature snarled and hissed. Walking over to Tony and looked beyond pissed. "You really want change?" Tony nodded, "I do, if that means becoming like you then yes. As long as you promise together forever." The creature looked confused. "Forever?" Tony held his breathe. "Always. Together always." The creature's gaze softened, and he picked him up. "Me fix." Tony held onto the creatures arms and nodded. The creature easily snapped his bone back into place. Then jumped him back into his truck. "Make case. Find you person. Take while. Here safe, stay." With that the creature stripped down and laid his coat on top of Tony. "Happy you stay." Then flew off in the blink of an eye. Tony smelled that mouth watering scent. In pain and horny Tony tried to sit up but moving the leg was far to painful for him to make it to far.

The pain made Tony exhausted. And soon succumbed to sleep. Upon waking up, he realized that he was far to numb to be normal. Tony opened his eyes to a bright white room. "Where am I?" A hand pushed him down. "Easy, your leg is broken and the case hasn't hardened yet. "I can't be here. He will be angry with me for leaving." Tony said starting to worry, "He'll think I left him alone again." The man held him down, "Sounds like he is an angry person, maybe you'll be better off." Tony felt a primal hunger, and he felt stronger. "You don't know him, he is…perfect. And his is mine." Tony said, holding his leg. "Well if he did this to you then he should be locked up." Tony had a whiff of the creatures smell but then it was gone. "You can't keep me here forever, and he will come for me." The nurse let go when Tony stopped trying to move. "Well then I'll have to make sure the police are here to greet him." Tony smiled. "He'll kill them all; kill everyone in his way to get to me." The nurse paused and the room filled with a sweaty, sweet scent, a large breath, and something juicy, like a…meaty leg and maybe a kidney. Tony's mouth watered. "Well that sounds like a very bad person. Do you kill with him?" Tony smiled, "I just met him, though it feels like forever, always together." Then the nurse sat beside him. "Do you not fear him?" Tony sat up, "No, because we are meant to be together. No more being alone." Tony could feel himself getting stronger by the minute, so was the hunger. To eat, to become new, to become whole, to be his. Tony grabbed the nurse, and bit into his leg. Tearing a chuck out of him, but the nurse got away. The chuck was way to big to spit out, so he tried to swallow, but it felt like he was swallowing a piece of jello or ice cream. The cast broke off when Tony applied a small amount of pressure. Tony attacked the nurse again and ripped off his leg completely. Eating chucks at a time but the nurse was starting to annoy his heightening senses.

The chucks of leg were amazing like the best meat he had ever tasted but it was being ruined by the screaming of the nurse. Tony put down the leg and then ripped out the nurse's tongue. Swallowing it whole and tasting everything newer, like his sense of taste all his life, now it was better. Tony could feel himself changing; his skin felt harder, he felt stronger, faster; all the senses heightening. Tony went back and ate the rest of the leg in mostly silence. After Tony was finished, he felt something, a kind of stringing in his shoulder blades, something trying to push out. Finally it got so bad that Tony finally pulled that nurse up and looked at him. "You cut my shoulder blades or I'm going to kill you." The nurse nodded and pulled a scalpel out and then cut Tony's back, twice. Wings spread out, and they were beautiful, like bat's wings and they were silky soft. They caressed Tony's form like a glove and they felt strong, strong enough to carry him all over the world. Then a soft voice in his head told them, "I'm coming. Don't worry." Tony went to the window and stared out of the window, at a tree in the distance. "I'll wait for you." Tony whispered. Minutes passed like hours, waiting for his mate, the desire, the lust, the unbelievable patience. Sitting still wasn't working well with Tony, so he broke the window open and climbed out to the room. As he did, nurse broke into the room. Tony stood there on the roof and paced every so often.

"I can smell you, I'll be there soon." Tony was growing more and more restless and flap his wings a couple of times. They picked him up and he landed gently back on the roof. "(Sigh) This is taking too long!" Tony said, annoyed. Lifting off the ground and flying towards the sky with great speed. Tony closed his eyes and let his hearing sense expand outward. The heard everything that was going on in the hospital room, he heard car passing by on the freeway, a few miles away, and the sounds of flapping wings, rushing towards him. His new senses and instincts told him to fight or flee. But somehow he knew that it was the Creeper. As the Creeper closed in, Tony had a brilliant plan. As the Creeper closed in Tony turned and stopped flapping his wings and fell towards the earth below. The Creeper quickly followed and caught him. The Creeper up him down and the examined his body. "I am fine." The Creeper smiled, "Good I would be very upset if anything were to happen to you before we could mate again." Tony smiled, "Well how about we leave now?" The Creeper smiled and lifted them with ease. "You're English has gotten better." Tony commented. "No, you are hearing my true voice, now that we are the same now. It is hard speaking human, we are so much older than that." Tony could feel it in his blood, that they were far older than even they could remember. "So what happens now?" The Creeper smiled, "We mate again. After we eat, we have a long time to catch up."

Tony couldn't remember the next few days; it seemed like everything blurred together in one long hunger filled hunt. The sun was starting to set and Tony looked around. "Where are we?" The Creeper grabbed him from behind. "We are almost done, just a little more and we can rest." The last thing that ran though his mind was of smelling a heart, then the taste of blood. The sun was gone and finally Tony could think. "We must go, home for a long time." The Creeper gathered tony in his arms and took him to the sky above. "How do you feel about me?" The Creeper smiled, "You are my mate, my one, and my only. I will protect you with everything I have, because I can't be without you again. So lonely, so quite, so…sad, I never want to be away from you again." The Creeper said, sniffing Tony's neck. "We will mate, we will survive, but most of all, we will always be together." Tony smiled; he could feel the love from this creature that was so much older than what he seemed. "I love you." Tony said snuggling against the Creeper, "I do not understand this word. What is love?" Tony didn't know what to explain it. "Love is a strong emotion that makes you never want to be away from the person you feel it for." The Creeper looked around. "I will eat brain and become smarter about human feelings." Tony smiled, "It is okay. I know you love me, and that is enough." The Creeper shook his head no. "I want to understand, I want to say it to you like you say it to me. I want to be able to understand your feelings, because once we mate, you will know yourself and me." The Creeper said, purring with anticipation.

Tony couldn't wait for them to get home; Tony imagined the dream coming to life. The white hot pleasure, the intense emotional connection, to know that someone wanted to be with him; the Creeper sped up the way as if he knew that Tony was growing horny. "You are going into heat. I can smell it." Tony looked confused, and embarrassed. "Heat? Like a female animal?!" The Creeper laughed. "No, as submissive, you go into heat to signal dominate to mate with. Be with forever. That was how I found you. Your scent, your fear made me realize that it was you. I sprayed my smell to see if you responded, and when you did, it was so trying to wait. Only to have one taste." Suddenly the Creeper just dropped and landed on the ground still carrying Tony. "Where are we?" Tony asked, wondering why they were in front of an old barn, barely standing. "Underground, safe for us." The Creeper opened a cellar door and they went under. The smell of decay, rotting wood and death was oddly comforting. "You becoming whole, human things will start seeming…unneeded." Tony didn't know what to say, his body started to get hot, and uncomfortable. "Your heat is really starting." The Creeper said, purring. His face got closer and closer and he sniffed Tony's neck. "Almost time. Just a little longer." Tony pouted. "Why not now?!" Tony whinnied. "Make sure no one comes to claim you. Can't focus when mating. Easy target, no mating till time." Tony pouted and walked away. "Fine then, I'm still human enough to help myself." Tony found a half destroyed dresser that the Creeper seemed to be using as a bed. Tony took off the rest of his clothes and laid down. The Creeper watched, and paced to keep himself away from Tony until the night had settled.

Tony massaged his body, feeling the heat bring sweat to his skin, making him shine in the fading sunlight. Tony cupped his balls and rolled them around, keeping his other hand above his head. Reading for the Creeper to take over after he put on a show. "You are making this difficult. In heat you will not care who you are with. You were made to be with another, without one you will not survive." Tony heard him, but the heat was driving him insane. "You said we are the last. What is to fear?" The Creeper looked away. "A lot to fear. They're other things out there. Meaner, stronger and they will kill me to get to you." Tony tried to calm down. "Listen, wait with me. Mating will be much sweeter if you wait with me." Tony put back on his clothes but left his shirt off. The Creeper sniffed the air and quickly moved over to Tony. "Wolf is here. Wolf try to take." A man came down the stairs and sniffed at Tony. "Hmmm, transition. Hand him over, and I'll leave quietly. "You can't have me. I'm his." The man laughed. "You don't know what you are, do you? You are a submissive. The one that comes to claim, you will follow, no question. Now shut up." Tony couldn't speak, he didn't have the will to defy a possible alpha. Survival was all he could think about and he looked at the Creeper with pleading eyes. _Please, don't fail._ The Creeper nodded and circled the wolf. "Mine." He said and then a blur of fighting. Tony moved out of the way and then fell to the ground, on fire as he came into full heat. The flames burning him alive, zapped his strength away and made it hard to move.

Finally a screech, nothing like anything Tony ever heard came and went. The Creeper was wounded but instinct told him to claim Tony. "I am here. I will heal later, now time to mate us." He said with a purr. A cool tongue traveled from Tony's jaw line to his face. With a powerful bite, the heat vanished. "You are mine." The Creeper said, turning him over and pulling him back by his feet. White hot pleasure came on so fast Tony fell to the floor. The Creeper picked him up and held him up, driving into Tony with lighting fast speed. Tony could only scream in pleasure, a pleasure both so new and yet so old. Like this pleasure was just waiting for him all this time. Something awoke in Tony, an ancient part of him. Tony remembered what it was like before, and what happened to him. But with the good come the bad. At least that was the last of Tony's human views on it. Tony became a smaller version of the Creeper as the Creeper exploded inside of Tony, forever changing him into a Creeper.


End file.
